tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Chartrand
Bella Chartrand is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. She is best remembered for her status as a fan favorite in the season. Bella was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but ultimately did not make the final cut. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Bella stated that she had missed the previous seasons of TV Stars because she was busy trying to build a life for herself in the Atacama desert with only a jar of olives. Bella stated, during the opening challenge, that she came to the game to live in the wilderness, and that she was surprised to be living in a House for the competition. Bella later, at the preparation for the MVP vote, declared that America needed to respect her for being an older lady. She proposed her Team Chicken Tractor alliance to everyone, but ultimately did not receive the MVP award for the week. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Bella commanded Helmet to stop slapping people with fish. She then had everyone gather around her makeshift chicken coop to see if any chickens had hatched, and none had. Later on in the week, after a small period of silence, Bella noticed that a single egg had hatched, and she took it for her own. She named the hatchling Dedeker, and it attacked Tila. She won the MVP vote for the week, making her immune for the rest of the episode. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Bella stated that she felt bad to see Patric eliminated. She cuddled with Dedeker, stating that she would be the only mother for him after Tila tried to take him away. Bella later would reveal to Tila that she should stay away from her because she bathed using only cantaloupe skin. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Bella lose Dedeker and hunt for him throughout the House. She was unable to find him, and stated that she was going to make a fat roasted Dedeker to feed the House with, but with him being gone, she could not do it. Santana won a key and opened a safe to discover a double vote award. She handed out a second vote to Bella that she could use at any time. Bella ignored the VIP competition to dig for manure in the toilets of the House, which she used to fertilize her personal garden. She stated that, if she survived the round, she would give everyone a vegetarian buffet. She won MVP status, and agreed then to prepare a buffet in the future when the vegetables were all grown. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, Bella talked about how her garden and her chicken tractor were not growing splendidly, like she had hoped. After she was threatened with votes against her before cancellation, Bella stated that she was not afraid to be kicked out of the House because the world was her house. Episode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, had Bella pick a cucumber out of a garden outside the House during a challenge. She asked if anyone believed it was edible, and nobody responded. Later on, after being asked to name the House, she suggested to name the House “NuTopia,” but her name was ultimately not chosen. In episode seven, Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane, Bella received a visit from her companion, JoshJohnston. Together, they did the worst in the challenge and were eliminated partway through. At cancellation, Bella was spared any votes against her in favor of Helmet, whom she voted for with her double vote. In the finale of the season, episode eight, Still Got White Boys On Tumblr At My Door, Bella stated that she was ecstatic to have made it to the finale of the competition. After the first VIP competition, Bella won the MVP vote – the final of the season. She was tasked with giving out two boxes, which she gave to Santana and Julia. After Santana was deemed immune and Julia was left without a vote, only Julia and Spencer were eligible to be eliminated. Bella first voted for Julia, with Santana voting for Spencer, which created a tied vote. In the next vote, both Bella and Santana changed their votes, making a deadlocked tie. In the next round of the competition, Bella tried but ultimately failed in winning the VIP competition. At cancellation, Bella was ultimately cancelled in fourth place unanimously. At the grand finale, Bella voted for BrICE to win the competition.